


Vengeance

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-25
Updated: 1999-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Vengeance by The Morrigan

| 

**_Vengeance_**

**By Katie S.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are mine, but the basic idea of Highlander belongs to the Davis/Panzer people. The two Immortal characters are based on one of my friends and my older sister, who belong to themselves. Now, without further ado....... 

**_Fionnuala_ (Fin-NOO-la) **

_Bláith'n_ (BLAW-heen) 

* * *

"I know it takes a strong man, baby," said my Limp Bizkit CD, "but I'm showing you that door!" 

  


I guess that I should say who I am. My name is Fionnuala, and I was born in Ireland about 2,000 years ago, give or take a century. In case you're wondering while I'm still alive here in Rice Lake, Wisconsin, in 1999, I'm Immortal. This means that I can't die-unless my head gets cut off. Pleasant, huh? But, I digress. 

At that point, Bláith'n poked her little red-haired head into my room. She is my elder by about 500 years, and she taught me all about this Immortal stuff. We're also roomies. 

Well anyway, as I was saying, she poked her head into my room. I said to her, "Well, you look pleased with yourself. What's the occasion?" 

"I got a date for tomorrow night," Bláith'n replied. 

"Kick ass! Who's the lucky guy?" I said. 

"His name is Alejandro. He's about 300 years old." 

"Hm. He's a young'un." 

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go look through my closet now." 

"You go do that." 

The phone rang, and I sprang up to answer it. It was Alicia Jackson a very good (and mortal) friend of mine. 

"Hey, Fionuala," she said. " I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow, so I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me." 

"That would be fun. Which one would you like to see?" I asked. 

"At the risk of sounding like a nerd, I was thinking the new Star Wars movie, perhaps?" 

"Sounds good to me. Eight 'o clock sound good to you?" I replied. 

"Sure. See you then!" Alicia hung up the phone. 

Luisa the Third was beginning to look agitated at my lack of attention. She began to poke her little chinchilla nose out of her cage. I gave her some food pellets, took her out, and pet her. 

* * *

"That movie was great," I said upon leaving the theater. 

"Yeah," Alicia agreed. "The special affects are awesome." 

I looked around. "Is something wrong?" Alicia asked. 

"I just feel like I'm being watched." I swore I could have seen someone taking pictures of me. "I'm just being paranoid, I guess." I just shrugged it off and we went to our respective homes. 

* * *

A couple days later, I was at the public library, looking for a book about yoga I saw the week before. I was thinking of taking it up. Well, anyway, I found my book and went to check it out. "Someone was looking for you earlier," said the librarian. 

"Oh, really?" I replied. 

"Yes. A tall guy, with blond hair and brown eyes," she said. 

"That's weird," I replied. "I don't know anyone that looks like that." 

The librarian just shrugged her shoulders and continued working as I walked out the door. 

What I told the librarian wasn't true. I did know that guy. 

* * *

_Alabama, 1863_

I was trying to get escaped slaves to safety in the North when I and the four slaves I was with were captured. The leader of the Confederate troops approached me, and I could sense that he was Immortal. 

"Well, what do ya think your doing with these slaves, little girl?" he said. This really pissed me off. I REALLY hate being called little. 

"They have family up north," I said. "And they deserve freedom." 

The troops laughed at my response. "Oh?" said the leader. 

"Yes," I replied, angrily. 

"Take these slaves into custody and march on. I'm goin' to talk to our little abolitionist here," the tall man answered. The troops followed the order, and I drew my sword. He followed my lead. 

He initiated the fight with a quick lunge to my belly. I easily sidestepped it and managed to disarm him. 

"How long have you been Immortal?" I asked him. 

"Twenty years," he replied. 

"What's you're name?" 

"Captain John Erickson." 

"I'm Fionuala. Don't forget it." I removed the sword from its deadly position and ran into the woods. 

* * *

The next week I had heard news that the four slaves had been executed at the order of Captain John Erickson. I promised myself that the next time I saw him, I would kill him. And he was here, in Rice Lake. 

I opened the door to the apartment to find Bláith'n watching an old rerun of Saturday Night Live. "You look upset," she said, concerned. "Is something wrong?" 

"Something is terribly wrong," I replied. "You know that piece of shit I met in Alabama during the Civil War? He's here, and he's looking for me." 

"Holy Danu," Bláith'n said. "What are you going to do?" 

"Let him find me." 

  


Which is exactly what happened. I was walking through the city park when Erickson stepped out from behind the band shelter. "Well, if it isn't my little abolitionist," he said. 

"Shut up and draw your sword," I replied, and he did. He lunged, and I blocked. Then I lunged and he sidestepped it. "Getting better, I see," I said. He nodded, and rushed toward me. 

I slashed his belly, and he fell to his knees. "Still not good enough," I said, and dealt him the final blow. 

A blue mist emanated from the body, and lightning coursed across the sky. The Quickening. 

I was surrounded by a swirl of images that could only be the memories of John Erickson. His childhood. His first death. The day we first encountered each other. I saw everything. Then it was all over. 

I leaned on my sword, using it to support me until I got to my car. 

* * *

"So this guy's really dead?" Alicia asked 

"Yep." I replied. 

"Good. That guy was a total bitch." 

We both laughed aloud. Then we reached her apartment and made plans for the next day. 

Bláith'n was reading a book when I came home. "So, did you and Alicia have fun shopping?" she said. 

"Yeah," I replied. "It's really weird. There are people who would be afraid of what we are. But she just accepts it. In fact, I think she thinks the whole Immortality thing is cool." 

"Then she's a true friend," Bláith'n replied. 

"Wow. That was really sappy," I replied. She just laughed and went on reading her book. 

The End 

* * *

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

09/25/1999 

Celtica webgraphics by Moyra's WebJewels 

* * *  
  
---|---


End file.
